New Girl in Mystic Falls
by Ann4ever17
Summary: 17 year old Chelsea Hale has moved from Wisconsin to Mystic Falls Virginia. Chelsea is a witch that is not aware of her full power. She will face vampires, werewolves, and witches as she grows more aware of the true history of mystic falls. -COMPLETE-
1. Introduction Part 1: The move

**This is my actual first idea for a fanfiction, but i never actually wrote or posted it until now. It actually took me a while to write this because I wrote 3 chapters for my other story Mystic Falls on Facebook. I know this chapter doesn't really have much but I like stories that are descriptive, because then you can actually picture it in your head. I'm going to try and make this story descriptive so hopefully you can picture it in your head and maybe get into the story. The timeline of the story is around the time when season one of TVD starts. This chapter and the next chapter are about 2 weeks before the start of season one.**

**This chapter is really explaining why they moved to Mystic Falls and what their house looks like. When you read this and try to picture the house, think Elena's house, but with the descriptions given.**

**This story has my OC. **

* * *

><p>Hi, my name is Chelsea Hale. I grew up in Wisconsin for my whole life, that is until my mom wanted to move to Virginia, Mystic Falls to be more specific. She was always researching legends and myths, which explains my obsession with vampires. One day my mom read about what happened there during the civil war, and got more interested. Once she did some deeper research, she discovered that during that time vampires actually took up residency all over town. But in 1864, which was during the war, there was a church fire that killed 27 civilians. Although, later from a friend of ours, my mom learned that there was only 26 vampires in the tomb. Before doing any additional research, she wanted to move there, in hope that she could learn more about it. What about me? I was happy for the move because I wasn't having the greatest life in Wisconsin. My boyfriend of 3 years broke up with me because he fell in love with someone else, my best friend ended up moving with her dad to New York after her parent's divorce, and I was basically labeled as a nerd and I was an outcast at school because of it.<p>

We had flown to Mystic Falls about a month ago to check out the houses that they had. My mom wanted to stay there for about a week, so we would be able to know the surroundings a little bit, while we picked out a house. We ended up picking out a house near the Mystic Grill, but also close to the woods. We did this because sometimes I like the run in the woods or I would go out into nature, places like the beach or wooded areas just to think about life and other things. In Wisconsin I would just walk down to the beach or just sit in the park, but Mystic Falls is a ways from a beach and I like the woods better anyway so I'm not complaining. It took us about 2 weeks after we got back from Mystic Falls to finish our packing. When my mom said she wanted to move to Mystic Falls, I actually started packing right away, so I had a good portion of my stuff packed. All I had to do was help pack the books, pictures, and other important things that we wanted to take with us.

When arrived back at Mystic falls, there was a different feeling in the atmosphere than there was when my mom and I were here before. I'm not sure if it's because I was nervous, but there was something different. My dad was driving us to our new house, my mom was telling him all about it but I couldn't really hear her over my headphones that were plugged into my i-pod. I just listened to my music and looked out the window. We finally arrived to our house after my dad almost getting us lost.

The house looked more beautiful than it did before. The house is a light blue color with the exception of the windows and railing, those are white. It has a porch on the front that goes around one side of the house. When you go inside it seems bigger than my old house. To the right and left of me are closets, which we are going to put coats, umbrellas, and such in. On the right side, against the wall, is a flight of stairs, which leads to the upstairs. Across the hall from the stairs is where the living room will be, which is connected to where the dining room will be. The living room has light green walls with brown for the archway between the living room and dining room. Both rooms, like the rest of first floor, had between a light brown and a dark brown color for the carpet. The dining room's walls are a light brown almost tan color, with some darker brown around the room to complement it. The kitchen is a little bit away from the dining room, but it's still pretty close to it, and like the dining room and living room, there is no actual door separating the two rooms. There already are counters that are against the wall, and cabinets in there, but nothing else. The walls are the same color as the dining room, but a little lighter. In the kitchen, there are 2 windows, one, where the sink is, and one on the wall that's facing the part of the porch that reached to the side of the house. If you go in the kitchen from the dining room, to your left, there is an area that leads to the laundry room. A little bit before you reach the laundry room, there is a door that goes out the back. The door is almost exactly on the other side of the house as the front door.

After walking around the first floor I walked upstairs. The upstairs has hardwood floors, but tiled flooring in the bathrooms. The first room that I saw when I got upstairs is the one I wanted as my bedroom. It has white walls, a small walk-in closet, and a bench like seat by the window that I could sit on and look outside. The room was also connected to a bathroom, which was also connected to another room. The bathroom is a light blue color, with the exception of the toilet, bathtub/shower, and the sink and counters. The other room we were going to use as a guest room, or for my brother for when he visits us from college. That room is a dark brown color, with a closet, and a window that has a light brown border.

If you exit the guest room and go into the hall, to the left is another bedroom, which is going to be my parents' bedroom. It is also a dark brown color, but not as dark as the guest room. It has the same bench thing like in my room. I walked out the room feeling tired and hungry. I walked into the bathroom that is between my parents' room and the guest room, and I splashed some water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look tired, but the water might have had something to do with it because I wasn't feeling as tired anymore. There was a sound of a truck from outside, so I went downstairs to see what it was. It was the truck with our couches and beds. Yes! I shouted mentally.

It didn't take them long to get the furniture in the house. To our luck that truck also had our stove and refrigerator in it, but the bad part is, we didn't get any food so we had to eat out tonight. After the truck was done unloading, we had our; beds, dressers, couches, the TV, the dining room table, and the refrigerator and stove in the house. We had the smaller things like our pictures, silver wear, and most of our clothes, amongst other things in a different truck that wouldn't come until tomorrow. My dad had an idea though, that we bring a change of clothes, and other necessities to hold us over until the truck comes. I put my shampoo and stuff into the bathroom connected to my room, when my mom was doing the same with their stuff in the other bathroom.

It was about 5 o'clock when my mom wanted to eat. I put a little bit of makeup on just in case there were any cute guys there. I know I shouldn't be worried about how I look so early after just moving here, but I can't help it, I'm a girl. I was still wearing my jeans and my pink tank top that I've been wearing all day. All that would make my outfit better, would be to put on my plan black hoodie that has a zipper. After putting that on, I grabbed my phone and i-pod, put them in my pocket, and went downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you can't tell what Chelsea looks like from this chapter, but the next chapter will have more about her appearance in it. At the beginning of the story I mention that Chelsea and her family knows someone that knows about the tomb underneath the church, what I can tell you is that person will show up in about 2-5 chapters from now. <strong>

**The next chapter will have them eating at the Mystic Grill, and a show favorite will make an appearance. I can tell you that Chapter 3 will be the first school day for Chelsea, and 3 (maybe 4) other character from the show will appear. **

**Please review and let me know what you think of it, even though the first chapter isn't that much to go on. Let me know what you think of the hints (I guess you can call them that) of some of the future chapters. **

**I might be able to update Mystic Falls on Facebook today, if not really soon, so please read that story too. The more reviews the stories get, the happier I get, because i know that people are actually reading my stories. **


	2. Introduction Part 2: At the Grill

**Before you start reading this chapter, I have to let you know, that this isn't the complete version of Chapter 2. So think of this as Chapter 2.1. I am still writing the rest of the chapter. What happened is that I was writing the chapter and it was getting too long for one upload so I'm spreading the chapter among multiple uploads. I want the actual end of the chapter to be a certain way so I have to keep writing it until I get to that part, because I'm looking forward to it. I'm going to upload the other part tomorrow, and if there is another part, I'm going to upload that on Wednesday. **

_**I don't own the Vampire Diaries. The only thing in the story that is my creation is Chelsea and her family**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>~So Far: Chelsea has just moved to Mystic Falls 2 weeks before school starts. Her parents and herself are going to eat their dinner at the Mystic Grill (on their first official day there). They are not completely moved into their house yet, and that is why they are eating out.~<em>

* * *

><p>When I got downstairs I looked around. It was actually starting to look like someone lived here, instead of it being empty. "Chelsea, are you ready to go?" I heard my mom ask. I nodded and went out the door. I sat in the back seat of my parent's car as we drove to the Mystic Grill. The whole ride there I was looking out the window at the houses. Some of them look similar to each other while others are different. As we got closer to the grill I saw what looks like a park with benches and trees. I liked it already because it looked peaceful. We reached the grill just shortly after passing the park. I got out the car and looked across the street. It was the park I saw before. From where I was standing, it looked bigger than looking at it from the car. I had felt something poke my back. I turned around and saw that it was my dad. He took my attention away from the park and brought it to the grill.<p>

I walked into the grill after my mom but before my dad because he held the door open for us. We ended up sitting at a table that was almost in the middle of the place. I sat down on a chair that's facing away from the door. My mom sat opposite of me and my dad sat to the left of her, so he was to the right of me. I looked at the menu that the waitress left for me, which my mom and dad also had one. There was a good amount of food on there, the most expensive thing on the menu is ravioli and lasagna. A couple minutes of looking at the menu and I found one of my favorite foods, pizza burger. The pizza burger is one of my favorite foods, that was depending on the place where they served it. At some places they were more like a hamburger with tomato sauce and cheese on it, and other places it actually tasted like a pizza inside of meat. Some places are different so I wanted to try the pizza burger here.

After about 5 minutes the waitress came over and took our order. My mom ordered a chicken breast sandwich with a side of onion rings, and coffee to drink. My dad ordered a hot ham and cheese sandwich with a side of chicken tenders, and like my mom he also is having coffee to drink. I ordered the pizza burger with a side of waffle fries and some root beer soda to drink. The waitress brought us our drinks before we got out food so we wouldn't have to wait just in case we got thirsty.

"So I was thinking that after we eat, that we could go grocery shopping and put some food into our refrigerator" my mom suggested. I liked the idea because I like shopping in general and because we would have some food in the house so we could have breakfast at home.

"I think that's a good idea mom" I told her after thinking about it a little bit. I looked at my dad and I saw that he nodded agreeing with me and mom. It only felt like a couple of minutes later when our food had come. Just by the smell I could tell it was going to taste good. One bite into my pizza burger and I could tell I have a new favorite place to go for them. About halfway through it, I remembered that I had some fries too. The first fry I tried without ketchup, and it was pretty good, not as good as McDonald's fries, but they were good. Then I tried one with ketchup, and man was it good. It was amazing what a little bit of ketchup could do for the taste of something. When I think food is this good, I try to take my time eating it so I can savor the taste.

Not long after, I was done with my burger, but I still had fries and soda left. I took a break from eating and I took a look up and saw that my parents were almost done with their food as well. Usually I finish first because I am a fast eater, but I think we were all hungry because we didn't eat much else today, and all we could get today was the food that we ordered. I think that is one reason that my mom wanted to go grocery shopping, is so that way if we were really hungry we could make a big dinner and save the leftovers, if there was any left. The waitress soon came to take out empty plates, and before she left with them, she left our bill on the table. My mom got up and went towards the bathrooms while my dad went to pay the bill.

I sat there while my mom went to the bathroom and my dad went to pay the bill. I looked around the Mystic Grill, and boy was it busy. Okay, maybe not as busy as some places would be but this place had lots of people here compared to anywhere else I have been. Which goes to say I've haven't been to many places, seeing as we would usually eat at home. As I was looking around I saw a man that was wearing a leather jacket. He has black hair and I saw his blue eyes as he turned to me. Wait, was he looking at me? I quickly turned and lowered my head in embarrassment and I think I even blushed a little.

I took out my I-pod from my pocket, put my headphones in, and quickly looked for a video to watch. I just chose one and it started playing. It was an old podcast episode on here that my brother put it on my i-pod when he last barrowed it. I just never took it off because in case he wanted to watch it, and plus it is kinda funny. About 30 seconds into the video I was already enjoying it. Then again I've always liked this episode because, well, I don't know. I just found it funny the first 2 times I've watched it. Another minute into it came one of my favorite parts when one of the characters says "checkmate, I sunk your battleship" when what they are doing as absolutely nothing to do with those two games. One of the other characters says "joey, you redefine what it means to be a moron".

I heard a noise and looked up, my mom had returned from the bathroom, but my dad was still in line to pay the bill. I paused my i-pod when my mom asked, "What ya watching?"

"Just something Dylan put on my i-pod before he left" I answered. "Would you mind if you dropped me off at home before going grocery shopping? I asked my mom as my dad approached the table from paying the bill.

"I wouldn't mind" she said before she turned her head to my dad who nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you ready to go?" my dad asked me after I took and ear bud from my headphones out of one of my ears.

"Can I finish my soda first?" I asked which there really wasn't much left to it, but I want to stay just a little bit longer to see if that guy I saw before would talk to me or anything. I'm already thinking about guys and I just moved here? What's wrong with me? I usually don't think about a guy talking to me until I actually get to know his name or at least get to know a little bit about him.

"sure you can" my dad said, he always knows I want to make sure there is no soda left in the cup, so he didn't think that there was an alternate meaning behind what I said. I looked at my i-pod and switched out of the podcast and when to a playlist that I made before we moved here. I started playing it and a good volume so I could still hear if someone wanted to talk to me.

After about five minutes I had finished my soda, we got up to leave. As we reached to door I looked back into the grill, and I saw the guy from before looking at me from the bar. I felt a little nervous so I took a deep breath and walked out the door to my parent's car. They weren't that far ahead of me so they didn't noticed that I took a second to look back into the grill. When I got in, I put my seatbelt on and looked out the window still listening to my i-pod.

"Chelsea, are you going to stay in the car the rest of the night?" My mom said which broke me away from the music, and made me realize that we were back at the house.

"No," I started, "I was just absorbed in the music." Which was true, and it almost always happened when I listened to those songs. I got out the car and went into the house straight to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this chapter isn't really that interesting so far, but I can tell you that the next part, Chapter 2.2 will be more interesting. I guess it's easy to say that Chelsea get's embarrassed easily and she is kind of shy.<br>The podcast that she watched some of on her I-pod is an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged. It's episode 11... In America (that's the actual title). **

**I start school again tomorrow, but I'm going to try and upload 2.2 tomorrow before I leave, if not, I'm pretty sure I can when i get there. **

**Please review with your comments and what you think so far. Constructive ****criticism is helpful, and your ideas on what might happen are fun to read.**

**R&R 'till tomorrow **


	3. Introduction Part 2: Surprise

**Hey, so I'm uploading this after getting home from school. My school blocks this site so I can't try and upload at school :( So this part is also part of chapter 2. I uploaded them separately so it wouldn't be one long chapter, but 2 smaller chapters. This is better than the last parts that I have written, well, that's what I think anyway. I actually only had Chelsea meet one charter from the show before Chapter 3, which is Chelsea's first day of school in Mystic Falls or the morning of her first day of school, but I added someone else into the mix :). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~takes place exactly where the last part left off~<em>**

* * *

><p>I took my phone out my pocket and out it on the bedside table that came with everything else earlier today.<p>

"We are gonna go grocery shopping now. Is there anything thing you want?" my mom asked while standing at my bedroom door.

I turned off my i-pod, laid it next to my phone and answered, "Just some bananas, stuff to make chocolate chip pancakes, and maybe some soda or something." I would have asked for more but I don't know how much they were planning on spending on food.

"Okay." my mom said as I was walking towards her. I gave her a hug before she left to get the food. I went to sit on my bed and I checked the time on my phone. It was only 5:45pm. I lay back onto my bed and left out a huge sigh and stared at the ceiling. It didn't feel like long before my parents came back with the food. I checked my phone for the time and it said that it was 6:00pm. That was one of the quickest 15 minutes I ever had. I went downstairs to help them put away the food. My mom went upstairs to get something while I helped my dad out the food away.

By the time my mom came back downstairs my dad and I finished putting the groceries away and we were sitting in the living room. I looked over to my mom and she was holding a big old looking book. I was wonder what my mom was doing with it.

"Chelsea," she started "when we were packing to come here I know that you had to get rid of some of your clothes because it would be too warm if you were to wear them here." I nodded and she continued "I was thinking that tomorrow if you wanted to, you could go shopping for some clothes, and maybe some school supplies" I felt a smile come across my face. I liked the idea of shopping by myself because that meant I could take all the time I wanted without having anyone to rush me to get out the store. I then remembered that we just moved here and it's like foreign territory to me seeing as we basically just moved here. My mom must have seen how quick my excitement died because she said "I found a spell in the grimoire that will allow you to memorize where every important place in this town is, like school, the house, the grill, and whatever else you think is important. It will let you do that even if you haven't been there yet." I smiled a bit because I liked the sound of that and because I know my mom is good at magic, so there is no way she could screw it up. I was looking at her when she continued yet again, "I can do the spell right now if you want me to, or otherwise we could wait till morning"

"Now is okay," I told her. By morning I might forget and plus she already had the grimoire out so it would be easier to do it. My dad had gone upstairs when she walked behind me and put her hand on the sides of my head.

"Close your eyes" she instructed me. So I closed my eyes and I heard her mutter the spell. " Pondus loca sunt in mystica eius quae veniebat ad eam pertineat. Sit vobis, ut scit ubi sitis" she finished the spell and said "you can open your eyes now." I did that when I felt her hands leave my head.

"Thanks mom" I said as I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I love you".  
>"I love you too and go take a shower, you stink" she said as we broke off the hug.<br>"I don't stink" I said to her while trying not to laugh.  
>"I know, but you should still take one" she told me she started to smile.<p>

I walked upstairs to take a shower. I grabbed a pair of pajama's that I brought with and brought them with. I locked both doors and started the shower. I just let the warm water go over me after a while and I just relaxed. I eventually got out of the shower and went to bed.

_I was walking down a hallway that I had never been down before. At the end of it I saw a man dressed in all black. I was trembling in fear for no known reason. I turned around and walked the other way. Before I knew it he was in front of me again. I stopped in my tracks wondering how he could move so fast. A million thought went through my head. What does he want? Should I run? Was he a vampire? I tried moving but my feet wouldn't move. Fear took over my body. As I tried harder he came toward me at superhuman speed. I looked at him completely frozen. He had the same black hair as the guy at the grill, and his eyes were just as blue, maybe more blue because I was up close to him. He looked into my eyes and I felt a wave of calmness wave over me. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. I just stood there staring at him while he looked me in the eyes. "This won't hurt a bit" he said in a calm voice while a small evil like smirk appeared on his face. I just stood there as he moves his head toward my neck. He was kissing it at first, but after a couple of minutes I felt a sharp pain in my neck._

I sprang up and looked around. I was in my room. Well, my new room. I let out a gasp in relief. That was all a dream, I said to myself. I looked at my phone for the time and it said that it was only 8:30am. I usually sleep till nine in the morning, but who could sleep when they had a nightmare like I had. I grabbed some clothes that I had and headed to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair was kind of messy, but that's my bedhead for you. I looked at my green eyes and there was a slight black ring around them. I focused on them and the rings went away. I could tell there was a slight darkness underneath my eyes but those would go away once I woke up more. I sighed and took a shower.

I let the hot water run over me to wake me up before I got out the shower. After that the morning went pretty fast. The truck with all of our smaller things came after we were done eating breakfast. I put my things in my room and helped my parent's with some of the stuff that went in the kitchen and dining room. Before I knew it, noon had come around. We had a small lunch, just some sandwiches. We still had a lot of stuff to put away. By the time I got to my clothes, I noticed that I had a whole bunch of t-shirts, and a good amount of jeans, but no shorts. I made a mental note to get some of those while I went shopping later.

About 2 hours after lunch we had finished putting the majority of the stuff away. It's taking longer than we thought because we wanted to put some things in a certain place, and because of some items that came in parts were spread into multiple boxes. It was about fifteen minutes after two when we all decided to take a break. "Mom?" I asked taking her attention from the tv.

"yeah" she replied  
>"I was wondering if maybe I could do that clothes shopping after I'm done taking my break and I was thinking maybe if I end up shopping for a while, that I could eat something at the grill. If that's alright" I asked my mom<p>

"Sure" she started "I think we can get the rest of the stuff put away by ourselves" she finished and turned to my dad. He gave a nod showing that he was okay with that. My mom went upstairs and came back a couple of minutes later with some money. She gave me the money and I looked at it.

"This is $200!" I exclaimed. I was surprised that I was even allowed to spend that much money on clothes. The only other thing that I spend that much money on was video games and books, and even then I didn't even spend $200.

"We were talking about it last night, and we want you to enjoy yourself here so we are giving you that money so you can go on a shopping spree. I think you deserve it after the normal drama that happened to you back in Wisconsin." I was just smiling. I couldn't believe that they were giving me this much money to go shopping. "There is one thing though" my dad started to talk again "you have to maintain a good grade point average and help your mom with her research." I looked at the both of them. I think that it was reasonable to do that.

"I promise I will" I said as I got up to hug the both of them. I went upstairs with the money and got ready to go shopping. I put the money into my purse, which came in the truck today, and I put it on my bed as I headed into the bathroom. I put a little bit of make up on, just enough to make it look natural. I brushed my hair, getting the tangles out of it, and making the right side of my bangs hang down over my forehead in a swoop.

Two hours later I had 3 tank tops, 2 dresses, 3 pairs of shorts, some pajamaish clothes, a whole bunch of accessories, and 3 pairs of shoes (1 pair is sneakers, the other pairs are of sandals, and a pair of fancy shoes). Even after all that shopping I had about $75 left. I put the bags in the back of my car and looked at my phone for the time. It's about four thirty almost five o'clock. I decided to go to the grill and eat another pizza burger, because it is good. It took about 10 minutes to drive there from where I was, and it didn't look that busy. I parked my car and decided to call home just to let them know where I was.

My mom picked up the phone and I told her that I was at the grill and that I wanted to eat something before coming back home. She said that it was okay and told me to be safe. We said 'I love you' to each other before hanging up the phone. Then I went into the grill. This time, because I was by myself, I sat in a booth. Booths are nice because they give you room to sit. I ordered the same thing that I ordered last night because I enjoyed it. After I got my soda a boy my age came up to me.

"You must be new here" he said.  
>"Yeah, I just moved here yesterday" I told him.<br>"Oh, ah my name's Tyler Lockwood" he said extending his hand toward me.

"Chelsea Hale" I said and I took his hand and shook it.  
>"Hey Tyler" we heard someone say from the pool tables.<br>"See you later?" he asked with a hopeful hint to his tone  
>"Yeah" I said as a small shy smile came to my face.<p>

Tyler went over to the people that were calling him. As soon as he reached them my food had come. I began eating when I had this feeling that someone was watching me. I looked over to the tables and sure enough someone was staring at me. It was the same guy from yesterday, and the one from my nightmare. I nodded my head acknowledging him and turned back to my food. If my dream was meant to mean anything, then it was telling me to stay away from him. Why would I have a dream about someone the night of first seeing them? I tried to block those thoughts out with great success. I just focused on my burger and the fact that school started in two weeks.

I finished my food and paid the bill. I looked around and I saw Tyler looking my way. I gave him a small smile and wave as I left the grill. I got home in 5 min and put the clothes in my closet and put my purse on my bed. There was a slight smell coming from the downstairs, and I wanted to know what it is. When I got downstairs I could smell it more, and I walked toward the smell. The smell led me to the kitchen. My mom was cooking some tuna helper for her and my dad. I know that they aren't going to eat it all so there is going to be left overs.

"Mom, I'm gonna go for a walk, is that okay?" I ask her. She finished stirring the tuna helper she turned to me.

"Don't be late if you do, and take your phone with you" she told me with a smile. I walked upstairs to get my phone, and I also grabbed my i-pod. I looked out my window, and saw that it was kind of getting dark. For some reason I was nervous, so just to be on the safe side I sat down on my bench and cast a spell over myself. "ne corpus laedi numquid perfecte sana. augere sensus noctem. protegas me ut Esto potestate mea." I muttered to myself as I sat on the bench. I only actually practiced spells that were useful or fun.

I went downstairs and out the door and headed in the direction of the park. About 7 minutes of walking I was pretty much in the park. The breeze was somewhat calming so I closed my eyes and took in the calmness of the wind. I opened my eyes and looked around. There was a bench not that far from where I was so I went to sit on it. The bench was made of wood and is comfortable at least to sit on. I felt something, like there was another person, but they weren't normal. I looked over to where it was coming from and I was somewhat shocked. It was the same guy that I've been seeing at the grill and in my dream. He was walking towards me, and I wasn't sure if I should be scared, because of the dream, or if I should be nervous that a hot guy was walking towards me.

I quickly pulled out my phone to look at the time, and to my surprise I found myself texting a friend of mine. I typed that I had just moved to mystic falls. After I finished the text, I put my phone in my pocket and looked up. I could see something out the corner of my right eye. Just by what I could see it was a person sitting on the other end of the bench. I looked over and I saw that it was him.  
>"Hey" I said shyly to him.<br>"Hello" he said in an attractive tone. Oh why did he voice sound attractive? "You must be new in town"  
>"Yeah, is it that obvious?"<br>"it's a small town, if you see someone once, you'll remember their face" he told me.  
>"I'm Chelsea by the way" I told him as I extended my hand out. He took my hand, and to my surprise he didn't shake it, he kissed the back of my hand like they would a long time ago. I couldn't help but smile and blush a little. "What's your name?" I asked wanting to know.<br>"Damon Salvatore" he told me and he scooted closer to me on the bench. Our hands were basically next to each other. I could feel my body scream 'RUN' but I couldn't, and I didn't want to. He scooted ever so closer to me so that we were basically touching. I felt a shiver go down my spine as he cupped my head in his hands.

He moved my head so our eyes were looking straight into each other's. "You want this" he said in a calming voice. I felt whatever fear that was in my body leave. He moved his head closer to mine resting his forehead on mine. I could feel he wanted it too.

What am I doing? I just learned his name. For some reason I blurted "kiss me" to me is sounded more like a whisper. He took lips and put them onto mine. Bliss came over me as he kissed me to my mild surprise I was kissing him back. He deepened the kiss as it became more intimate. Oh, it felt so good. All I could feel was pure bliss. He slowly ended the kiss and looked back into my eyes, the feeling of wanting more not leaving me.

"You will not scream" why would I scream? I thought before he continued "and you will not remember any of this" All I could do was look into his dreamy blue eyes. He went to my neck and started kissing it passionately. Oh it felt so good. Then I felt something puncture my skin and all I could do is gasp. Not long after I started moaning wanting more.

* * *

><p><strong>I Enjoyed writing her nightmare and kind of enjoyed writing the end. I am not really good at writing mushy stuff, like kind of what happened at the end. I know in the show vampires can't compel other supernatural elements, but I'm changing that a little bit for the fic.<br>**

**I hope you like this so far, please let me know by reviewing this :) I have school now, so I'm going to try and update as I can when I have time, but I will try to either update this story, or my other story at least once a week if I can't within a couple of days. **

**The Spells: are translated from english to latin  
>1)Pondus loca sunt in mystica eius quae veniebat ad eam pertineat. Sit vobis, ut scit ubi sitis<br>2)ne corpus laedi numquid perfecte sana. augere sensus noctem. protegas me ut Esto potestate mea.  
>The English<br>1)places of importance for her that are in mystic falls come to her. Let there be you, so that she knows where you are  
>2)should my body be harmed shall it heal perfectly. enhance my senses for the night. let it be that my power protect me.<br>**


	4. First Day of School: Morning

**Here is the official third chapter of the story. ****I actually would have uploaded this on Saturday**_**, **_**but my friends came over and we got hyper on frosting, and i was looking for images for her first day of school outfit yesterday (which is posted on my profile). The other reason i haven't updated is because i actually started writing another story, but I'm might not upload it soon, because I'm going to wait until I have more than one chapter written for it.  
><strong>

**Because school started last week, I am going to try to update my stories on Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and maybe Monday, depending on how much I type up during the week.  
><strong>

**Please enjoy! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~2 weeks later~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em> I was walking in the park during the night. For some reason I found it calming. I looked around and nobody was here but me. I guess that's a good thing because I don't like being in a place with a whole bunch of strangers, even if I am comfortable with where I am. I keep on walking until I reach a water fountain, that wasn't there the last time I was here. It seems like it was placed there quite recently. I sat on the edge of it. Several moments' later fog was approaching me. It was coming from all sides. It sent shivers down my spine. I got up, pretending nothing was wrong, and I started walking back towards where my house would be. After a few steps I stopped because I thought I heard someone walking behind me. I looked behind me and there was nothing there. I kept on walking and I heard footsteps behind me again. This time I didn't acknowledge that I could hear them, I just kept walking. Not before long, he appeared in front of me. I focused on him, to try and give him pain, but nothing happened. I was scared. I took a step back, and he got to me. I could feel my body stiffen, as he grabbed my arm. It wasn't like a fierce grab, but more like a caring grab. I looked at his hand and he took his other hand and slightly brushed some of my hair over my ear. I know I should be scared, but at that moment, I felt safe.<em>

"_Chelsea" he said to me and he cupped my face in his hands and brought it up. I was looking at his face. I tried what I could not to look into his eyes because something just told me not to. Eventually I think he caught on and he made it impossible not to look in his eyes. "You will not remember this" he told me as showed his fangs and he basically lunged at my throat._

I jolted up from my bed with my hand on my throat. It wasn't bleeding, neither side was, but it was sore. I've been having that nightmare for a while now, but almost every time it's at the same place, the park. Sometimes there are different things in the park, and other times the weather is different. I tried to forget it and to focus on something else.

I got up from my bed and took a nice relaxing shower. I used my green apple shampoo and conditioner to make my house smell nice. I also used my orchard smelling body wash because it's one of my favorite scents. When I got out I wrapped my hair in a towel, and put my clothes on. I looked through my earrings and picked my silver hoops. I don't wear them that much, but you know what people say 'First impressions are important' and I like to make a good first impression. The people who first meet me think I'm not they shy type, but once people get to know me, they know I'm shy underneath it all. Today, being the first day of school in a new town, I want to make a good first impression.

I took the towel off my head and blow-dried my hair with the hairdryer. I brushed it out so it didn't look like a mess, and I made it straight with the swoop with my bangs, just how I like it. I went downstairs to see if my mom had started making breakfast or not. When I was at the bottom of the stairs I could smell coffee. In the kitchen I saw my mom by the stove and my dad eating some eggs.

"Good morning" I said to them as I went to over to my mom to see what she was cooking.  
>"Good morning sweetie" my mom said to me as I gave her a hug while she was cooking. I looked at the pan and noticed that she was making more eggs. She was making scrambled eggs, I like eating them on Monday mornings, and school mornings. Today is both. I went to get some orange juice from the refrigerator, and I also grabbed the pancake syrup because I like to put it on my scrambled eggs.<p>

After I was done eating breakfast it was about 7:15am, which was crazy because half the time I don't even wake up this early. Today I have to because it's my first day at a new school and I didn't register at the school in the spring. I have to go early and get a schedule for my classes. I went upstairs to get the rest of my stuff and to put on my makeup. I put on my makeup, light purple eye shadow, light pink blush, some eyeliner, and lip gloss. It still looked natural, and at the same time you can tell that I have make-up on. Because I was done with my makeup, I went into my room and looked at myself in my full body mirror. You would think by my outfit that I would be a popular and outgoing person.

My outfit is made up of items that I got when I went shopping here two weeks ago, all except for the jeans and shoes. I am wearing a tank top that's a dark navy blue that looks like it's mixed in with the color grey a little bit. Over it I have a black light sweater which won't even make me warm in this weather. I looked and thought about putting more on to make it a more stylish outfit, because I like to look stylish. I looked around my room and found a black knit beanie that I had gotten on my shopping trip, and I haven't worn it yet, so I put it on. I also ended up putting on a blue bracelet, and a necklace with a blue crystal in it that's surrounded with regular white crystals. Looking around for 1 thing to add to my outfit, besides my purse, I started to feel like something was going to happen today. I started to think about what could happen when I found the sunglasses I wanted to add to my outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror again and was satisfied with what I am wearing. A wave of confidence came over me, I don't know why because on the first day of school, I'm usually nervous.

I grabbed my purse, making sure everything was in it, and went downstairs.  
>"You look great honey" my dad said to me as he gave me a hug. My mom looked at me and smiled and I smiled back.<br>"Thanks dad. I'm going to go to school" I said as I spotted my backpack. I grabbed it, put it over the shoulder that my purse wasn't on and went towards the front door. I opened the front door, and before I closed it I stuck my head back into the house and said "Love you guys". With that I closed the door and went to my car. I put my backpack and purse in the front passenger seat and went to school.

When I got to the school I could tell that there was a lot of people already. Considering that my school in Wisconsin was online, and there was a maximum of maybe 20 students in the actual building for the school at a time, this was something that I would have to get used to again. I truly missed having to use a locker. I liked personalizing it and making it my own. I parked my car, grabbed my stuff, and went towards the school. I remember what it was like in middle school, the last time I had to go classroom to classroom. I remember the times that I would talk to my friends in between classes and even during them. _**Bam!**_ I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone.  
>"Sorry" I said apologetically to who I bumped into.<br>"It's okay" the person said. I looked up to see I bumped into a girl about my age with the same hair color as me.  
>"You must me new in town" She said "I'm Caroline"<br>"Chelsea" I said as I shook her hand. "let me guess, you could tell I was new because it's a small town and if you see someone once, you remember the face"  
>"Yeah. Did you hear that from someone" she asked me.<br>"Yeah, i herd it from Tyler two weeks ago when I first moved here."  
>"You've met Tyler?"<br>"Yeah, I saw him at the grill. He went to play pool with some people after introducing himself to me"  
>"He's on the school's football team"<br>"I didn't know that. Where I used to live, none of the football players would talk to me. I got to go to the main office to get my schedule."  
>"See you later?"<br>"Sure" I said as I walked into the school. I didn't believe that Tyler was a football player. The fact that I now know two people that go to this school surprised me. I don't always meet new people this fast.

I looked down at the map of the school that I had gotten, and I could tell that I was close to the office. All I had to do is turn left and go down the hall until I see stairs, and right across the stairs is the office. I looked away from the map and continued walking. Finally I reached the office. There was a lady there with brown hair.  
>"Hi, um, I'm Chelsea. I was told to come here and get a schedule for my classes." I told the lady.<br>"Okay, I'll look it up" she told me with a smile on her face. She looked something up on the computer. She went into some files and grabbed my schedule. "Here you go." She told me as she gave me my schedule.  
>"Thank you"<br>"If there is anything you need don't be afraid to ask the other students" she told me  
>"alright" as I told her. I nodded my headed towards the door. Next thing I know I have bumped into someone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! (I would think... lol)<br>Who did she bump into?**

**I have pics on my profile of Chelsea's car, and her outfit that she is wearing.  
><strong>

**I hope you like this story so far. I know I say this on almost any chapter, and I might say it for a while: PLEASE REVIEW this story and share it with your friends if you like it. I put more effort into this story than my other story, so it means more to see this story have reviews than my other one. **

**R&R 'till the next update :)**


	5. School, Friends & Danger

**Here is chapter 5, which along with chapter 4, is based on Episode 1 of Season 1. I hope you find it interesting and entertaining to read. **

**I said on my Profile page on here that I would have this up on 9/28/11, and I did :) I had to work on it throughout the day to make sure I got it done. I tried to make it a little longer because I didn't update it for almost 2 weeks. **

**I don't own the vampire diaries (although that would be awesome)  
><strong>

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>I felt something go up my spine when I bumped into the person.<p>

"I'm sorry" I said as I looked up to the person.  
>"It's okay" he said as he went to the lady at the desk and I went out into the hall. I looked into the office and 2 girls come up behind me. They were talking about how good his back looks. One of the girls left, and so did I because I don't want to be late for my first class of the day.<p>

My first 3 classes went pretty fast. They just talked about what we will be covering over the school year, important events. I was waiting for the bell to ring so I could go to my next class. I didn't really look around at the people who are in the class with me, but the teacher did give us some time before the bell rang to talk. I could see to the front of me, but to the side was Caroline. I gave her a little wave and she gave me one back. She got up and came to talk to me. There was a seat in front of me that was open because that person had gone to the back of the room to talk to someone.  
>"How do you like your first day?" She asked me.<br>"It's good so far, but there still is lunch, and another half of the day left."  
>"It'll get better. By the way, what's your next class?"<br>"History with "  
>"OMG, I have that next too. You want to walk to the class together?"<br>"Sure"  
>"You should watch out for though, he can be mean, and rough with a person. But if you are on his good side, then you are okay."<br>"That's sounds like one of my past teachers." I let out a little laugh and the bell had rang. I got up, followed Caroline to her desk, and started walking to History.  
>"So, how do you like Mystic Falls so far?" Caroline asked me as we walked to History.<br>"I've only been here about 3 weeks, but I like it. It's not easy to get lost in"  
>"That's one of the plus sides about living in a small town" she joked "There is also the parties, and the town events… they make it nice to live in a town this small, when there is almost nowhere to go otherwise."<br>"I didn't know that there are parties"  
>"Yeah. There is one every so often in the woods. In fact there is one tomorrow. It's sort of a back to school party. You should come, you could meet more people"<br>"Cool, I'll think about it"  
>"Yay!" Caroline said as we soon reached the History classroom.<p>

I went to sit down by a seat by the window, so I could get some sunshine while I'm in school, without leaving and getting in trouble. Caroline ended up sitting in front of me. Over the next few minutes, before class started, me and Caroline talked. I had a weird feeling, just a small one, like, well I don't know I haven't felt like that in a while. I looked at the door, and saw about three people come in the room.  
>"That's Elena and Bonnie" Caroline, who must have seen me looking at the door said "They are my best friends, But that guy is new, and a hottie" I giggled a little bit.<br>"You think you could introduce me tothem later?" I asked her. It already seemed like I was making friends here, quicker than I usually do.  
>"Sure, we could all go to the grill later and get to know you"<br>"Sure, that sounds that a good idea"  
>"Well, I am full of them", smiled Caroline was already gloating about herself. I found it kind of funny. Mr. Tanner deiced to start the class a minute before it was supposed to start.<p>

During the class, Elena kept looking at the new guy, who was giving me a vibe that worried me a bit, but I shrugged it off. was the first teacher to jump into what we would learn. He talked about when Mystic Falls joined the confederacy, and a little bit about the battle of willow creek. He said that we would learn more about that tomorrow when the bell rang. Next was lunch, which is good because I was kind of hungry. Caroline invited me to sit with her, Elena, and Bonnie. They liked Caroline's idea about going to the grill after school, considering that they were going there anyway. I told them the basics about myself, while I learned the basics about them. I said that I just moved here from Wisconsin, and that I lived with my parents. I also told them that I had an older brother who went off to college. I learned that Caroline's mom is the sheriff, Bonnie lives with her dad, and Elena lives with her brother and their aunt.

The end of school came quick. I was going to exit the school, when Caroline came up to me.  
>"Hey" she said to me.<br>"Hey" I said back.  
>"You know that hottie that's in our history class?" I knew who she was talking about without even asking.<br>"Yeah"  
>"I found out his name, Its Stefan Salvatore." I swear I heard that name before somewhere, I think from somebody I know, I'm not sure<br>"Salvatore? I've heard that name before"  
>"Yeah, well, that is the name of one of the founding families"<br>"oh. Well, I'm gonna go home… see you at the grill later?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

When I got home I put my backpack and my purse on a dining room chair. The teachers didn't really give any homework, it being the first day of school and all. I grabbed a diet soda out the fridge, and brought my backpack up to my room. I was talking to a friend of mine on Facebook when my mom came home. She went to get candles and some other things that we were going to place around the house.  
>"hey, when did you get home?" my mom asked me when she looked into my room<br>"like 15 min ago".  
>"oh, well, I'm just going to put this away" she said as she lifted the bag to show me.<br>"ah mom?  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I meet a girl at school today, and she wants to know if I could go to the grill later, so we can get to know each other."  
>"that sounds like a great idea." She started to walk away before I spoke up again<br>"mom?" I asked and she turned back to my door "I was wondering, there is this party tomorrow and I wanted to know if I could go. You know, meet some more people"

It was already almost dark out, but it wasn't late. It was then I wanted to go out to the grill and see if Caroline was there. I brushed my hair, because it was a little messy. I kept the swoop with my bangs, but I put the rest of my hair into a ponytail. I touched up my make-up a little bit, but just mainly my eyeliner. I don't really put much make-up on, but I like eye-liner because it brings out my eyes. I grabbed my phone off my bedside table, slipped it into my purse, and went downstairs.  
>"I'm gonna go to the grill, okay?" I asked my mom and dad who were in the living room.<br>"Yeah, don't be late." My dad said to me.  
>"I won't be, and if I am, I have my key" I showed my dad my house key that was on my key chain on my purse.<br>"be careful" my mom had to day  
>"I will be" I said with a smile "I'll be back". And I left for the grill.<p>

The grill wasn't that busy, well, for the grill anyway. I looked around and saw Tyler talking to someone in a booth, and Caroline was playing pool. Tyler must have seen me before Caroline, and he waved at me to come and join him.  
>"Hey Tyler" I said to him when I got to the table.<br>"Hey" he started "this is Matt" he said to the guy who is sitting across from him.  
>Matt shook his head and said "we have history together"<br>"and math" I chipped in  
>"Why don't you sit with us?" Tyler asked me as he scooted over making room for me to sit next to him.<br>"Sure, why not?" and I sat next to Tyler.  
>"So, where are you from?" Tyler asked?<br>"Wisconsin. The town I'm from us bigger than here, but I'm getting used to it"  
>"Did you hear about the party tomorrow?"<br>"Yeah, Caroline told me about it"  
>"She does love parties" Matt popped up with a smile. "Are you going?"<br>"Maybe, I'm not really a party person." Which is true, but mainly because I wasn't invited to many parties, and if I was at a party, it would either be my own birthday party, or it would be someone else's.  
>"You should go, it should be fun" Tyler said. I looked at Tyler, and I swear he blushed a little. Them Matt looked at the door, which made me and Tyler wonder what he was looking at. The other new person Stefan was walking in with Elena. I could see a glimpse of jealousy in Matt's face, even though I could only see him out the corner of my eye.<p>

"Hey" I heard Caroline say. I turned my towards her, noticing that she was at the table. "Do you want to come sit with me and Bonnie? Elena is going to sit with us too."  
>"Ah, sure" I said as I looked to Tyler, who was now looking at me.<br>"What about the party?" He asked me.  
>"I guess I could go." I said "Maybe I could meet you there?"<br>"It's a date" he said. I blushed. Did he just call it a date? "Or just you know" he shrugged "Whatever" He said with a smile, and I smiled back. He then left.  
>"So, you and Tyler, huh?" Caroline asked and kind of nudged me with her elbow. I felt another smile appear on my face, and then we reached the table where Bonnie was sitting at.<p>

Caroline introduced me to Bonnie. Bonnie and I shook hands, and I suddenly thought that maybe she is a witch too. I think she felt something too, because the expression on her face changed but only for a second, because it went back to normal. Just as I was about to sit down, Elena and Stefan had come over.  
>"Hey Elena, This is Chelsea" Caroline started talking to Elena "She's new. I hope you don't mind that she's going to sit with us" I could tell Caroline was smiling, or at least happy, even though I wasn't looking at her.<br>"Why not. I'm Elena" She said. I nodded my head.  
>"Stefan" Stefan said. I nodded my head and we sat down to talk.<p>

Over the next 30 minutes or so, I talked about myself, and Stefan talked about himself. I could tell Elena already is crushing on him just by the way she looks at him. By the looks, I think that Stefan is interested in Elena as well, because he keeps looking at her. I looked at the time on my phone and decided that I was going to go home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Next Day~<strong>_

* * *

><p>I just back from my second day of school. It was interesting because Mr. Tanner got proven wrong, by Stefan. He just kept answering all the questions that Mr. Tanner threw at him right. It's kind of funny that the teacher got proven wrong by the student. I still think that there is something about Stefan that I should know, but if it's important, I should remember it sooner or later. I did my homework before anything because I was looking forward to that party. I ate a little bit before getting ready for the party. I changed my earrings and shoes, but that was about it.<p>

It took me a little bit to figure out where the party was, but I did remember Caroline saying it was by the woods, so I drove kind of in that area and found it. I was taken by surprise by how many people were here. I quickly spotted Tyler and walked over in his direction.  
>"Hey" I said and nodded my head.<br>"Hey" he returned with a smile.  
>"What do you think?"<br>"Big"  
>"You should get used to it. The town gatherings are much bigger." He smiled a little and took a sip from what he was drinking. "You want some?" he asked me as he titled the bottle towards me. I shook my head in response. Tyler and I talked for a while. We just talked about ourselves to each other getting to know each other. Tyler is a pretty funny guy, but it was obvious that there was something bothering him, but I wasn't going to ask, because I don't think I know him that well yet.<p>

I think I was having a pretty good time, for my first official party anyway. Tyler and I were getting together pretty well, and I was enjoying myself, but that didn't last.

* * *

><p><strong>GOPV<strong>

"Somebody help!" Elena yelled as she and Jeremy carried Vikki's body. Vikki's neck was bleeding and the blood was dripping from her wounds. Many people rushed over, but none were faster than Matt, her brother. Tyler and Chelsea were right behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>:

Elena gently put Vikki's body down when Tyler, Matt, and I rushed over there. I got a glimpse of her wound. It was on her neck and from what I could tell there was two marks that punctured her skin. The blood was coming out the two marks. 'That's a Vampire Bite' I thought, and then I remembered I felt something strange with Stefan, so I looked around. It turned out me and Matt both found Stefan at the same time. Stefan was looking concerned, scared, panicked, and I think hungry. We looked at Stefan for a minute before he started walking backwards and eventually left. Eventually the police came and talked to some of the people. This night turned out to be something else.

I ended up going with Bonnie and Caroline to the grill before going home. Caroline got drunk, which is kind of surprising, but it's not like all teenagers stray away from alcohol. We were there for a while. Bonnie and Caroline were drinking coffee, and I drank some hot chocolate. After a while Bonnie got up to pay the bill, even though I did offer, she said she would. Caroline and I were alone at the table when we both noticed someone at another table.

The guy had on a leather jacket and he has black hair. For a second I looked at him… I felt like I know him from somewhere. I know I saw him the first 2 days that I moved here and I saw him here at the grill, but I felt like there was something else. I kept thinking. Not long after I felt my eyes go wide, I had remembered where I knew the name Salvatore. The night of my shopping trip, in the park later that night, I had run into someone. That someone was unaware of what I am. The guy sitting at the table could be behind what happened at the party.

That guy is Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea remembers what happened that night. :O <strong>

**I have to keep reminding myself when I am writing this story I can do whatever I want in it because it's my story... but at the same time I do want to keep it along the major points in Season 1. I noticed while writing this, that I'm making Chelsea a little more social that I made her out to be, but I figured 'it's my story' :)**

**I will try and get the next chapter out by next week Wednesday. Please check out my other stories and Please review this story, as well as add this to your story alerts and favorite stories.  
><strong>

**R&R 'till next update :)**


	6. The Comet Arrives

**Now before I say anything else I want to say that this might be the second to last chapter. I haven't gotten any reviews on 3 of my chapters, which makes me think nobody cares about this story. To be truthful, I'm not really feeling this story anymore, but if I got reviews on this story I will continue writing it. If not, the next chapter will be the last. I know that sucks for the people that actually read this story, and for those who like it, but if there are no reviews on this story by 10/9/11, the next chapter will be the last.**

**This chapter is during the night of the comet episode of the first season. (episode 2 season 1). I left some parts out that I wanted to put into this chapter, but I didn't want it to be a long chapter. (I also didn't want to put work into it, and then find out that people are not reviewing this story). There is a character that shows up at the end that you might all like.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I sat in the History classroom at my favorite seat, by the window. The first three classes have gone fast, like they have been. The other people have started to roll in, making the room look not as empty. Caroline came in, sat in front of me and turned to talk.<p>

"Did you enjoy the party last night?" Caroline asked me.  
>"Yeah, I enjoyed most of it. I think it could have gone better though" I replied to her.<br>"I thought it was awesome. It sucked the way it had to end though."  
>"Yeah."<br>"Who would have thought that someone would have gotten attacked by an animal."  
>"No one. What happened to Vikki was a freak accident."<br>"Yeah" Caroline said before Mr. Tanner started the class. If they only knew. I clearly saw the marks on Vikki's neck and I knew what it was from. It was from a Vampire. I've seen Vampire bites before, but they weren't as messy and the one Vikki has. If the vampire that attacked Vikki is still in town, we have to be careful.

I brought my self out of the vampire thinking to focus on the class. I could tell that Elena and Stefan were exchanging looks. It was clear the way they looked at each other, and the fact that they went on their own last night during the party, that they like each other. I wasn't really paying attention to Mr. Tanner, but he mentioned the comet, and I actually started paying attention to him.

"It was originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago" wow, that's an old comet, I thought to myself "it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. The comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." He stopped talking and looked at Stefan and Elena, who were still looking at each other. "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" He looked at them when he said their names. Elena and Stefan stopped staring at each other and a small look of embarrassment was on Elena's face. They clearly like each other. Otherwise they wouldn't be staring at each other during class. It seemed like the rest of the class went fast after that because before I knew it, the time for lunch came around.

I walked down the hallway to lunch with Bonnie and Caroline.  
>"So, are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked Bonnie.<br>"Technically grams says I'm a witch"  
>"A witch?" I asked showing interest<br>"Yeah, my ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped up on the liquor so I kinda tuned out" She said with a shrug "Crazy family, yes, Witches? I don't think so" 'Just because you have a crazy family, doesn't mean that there's not witches' I thought. Witches show up where you least expect it.  
>"Well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of the guy from last night" Caroline said.<br>"I have a feeling that you should stay away from him" I told her. If what I remembered last night is true, then it's best we all stay away from him.  
>"I didn't see him. You guys did." Bonnie started "Why didn't you talk to him?" Usually when there is a cute guy you talk to them, or something. Wait, did I just call Damon cute? What's with me?<br>"I don't know. I was drunk," Caroline answered breaking me from my thoughts. I wasn't going to tell them his name, because I don't know how I would tell them I know.

We went to lunch and we didn't really talk that much. We made some plans to meet up after school. I was surprised that I was hanging out with them only after the first few days of meeting them. I'm glad that we got along with each other. I got along with Caroline because we liked fashion and because we are both Blonde. I got along with Elena because we both write in a diary and we both have a brother, except mine is older. Then there is Bonnie. I got along with her because… well I don't know, we just did. I still think that Bonnie is a witch, more now because she mentioned that she has ancestors from Salem.

The rest of the day went pretty fast. I went home and dropped my school stuff at home, and ate a sandwich. I told my mom that I was going to meet up with Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena. She said it was okay as long as I come back before it's late. When I got in my car, I considered telling her about what happened the other night, but I decided not to. There might be nothing going on, or Damon could just be here for a while, and maybe he didn't kill those people. It's better to know for sure, but that surprised me because I usually tell my mom everything. I ignored those thoughts and went to the grill where Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena would be waiting for me.

"Well, I was talking to my grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom" Bonnie said.  
>"That's just because the last time it was over, there was lots of death" I started "145 years ago, there was a war going on. It's just natural for people to come to that conclusion".<br>"You know a lot about it" Caroline said.  
>"Yeah, well, my mom made me learn about the town and events before we came here, and the couple of weeks before school"<br>"What type of parents make you learn?" Caroline joked.  
>"She just figured that I might want to know what's going on in the town and I thought it would be a good idea to know what people are talking about"<br>"That makes sense" Bonnie said. Caroline turned her head to Elena.

"Then what happened?" She asked her.  
>"So then nothing" Elena said.<br>"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or any touchy feely of any kind?"  
>"Wow, Caroline. You are so romantic" I joked. I could tell Bonnie chuckled a little.<br>"No, we didn't go there" Elena answered Caroline's question.  
>"Not even a handshake?" Elena gave Caroline a look.<br>"We just talked for hours."  
>"Okay. What is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already" Elena, Bonnie and I all looked at Caroline. "Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex" I chuckled a little.<br>"Profound" Elena said. Elena sat there for a moment before getting her stuff together.  
>"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked her.<br>"Caroline's right" she said getting up "If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do" She grabbed her phone.  
>"I'll drive you" Elena looked at me. "I can bring you back."<br>"That's okay with me," and with that we went to the boarding house.

We arrived at the boarding house so Elena could talk to Stefan. I was unsure about coming here because I don't know if Damon was going to be here or not.  
>"Are you sure about this?" I asked Elena as we walked up to the door.<br>"Yeah" she replied to me before knocking at the door. I was going to use my magic to open the door but it flew open before I got the chance too. We both has a surprised look on our faces. Elena went in a little, and looked back at me because I stayed at the doorway.  
>"Are you coming?" she asked me.<br>"I don't know. I have this thing about going into a strangers house and plus I'm getting a weird feeling about this place."  
>"Okay then" she turned around and she was face to face with Damon.<p>

I hurried inside, but just a few feet past the door, about a foot behind her. I closed the door with my magic, but it wasn't even noticeable. Damon looked to me for a second and I swear I froze. Damon is a vampire that would feed on innocent people, and then make them forget. I tried to hide my anxiety and I don't think I did because of the expression that appeared on his face. He turned back to Elena.  
>Elena started, "I'm sorry for barging in the door was" "Open" I finished for her stepping to her side.<br>"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother" Damon said there was more compassion in his voice than the last time I heard him spoke.  
>"He didn't tell me he has a brother"<br>"Well, Stefan's not one to brag" I scoffed a little, not loud but it made Damon turn his head to me. After a few seconds he looked back to Elena. "Please, come" he said guiding the way with his arm "he's bound to be along any second."

"Wow, this is your living room?" she asked as we entered it. It was a big fancy room that looked like it was from the Victorian Era.  
>"It's huge" I said looking around at all the stuff. The chairs looked fancy along with everything else.<br>"It's a little kitschy for my taste." He said as he turned to Elena "I see why my brothers so smitten. It's about time" Elena and I look at him in confusion "For a while there, I thought he'd never get over the last one."  
>"The last one?" Elena asks still looking at him.<br>"Yeah, Katherine" my head shot up, could he mean the same Katherine I was thinking of? Elena was looking at him on confusion "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."  
>"Nope" Elena said popping the 'p'<br>"Opps, well, I'm sure it'll some up now. Or maybe he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end"  
>"You say that like every relationship is doomed to end" I said walking up to Elena's side.<br>"I'm a fatalist." I could see a faint figure from the corner of my eye, I looked up just about the time that Damon said "Hello Stefan". Elena looked and saw that Stefan was here. Damon and Stefan locked eyes. When they looked at each other you could tell there was hatred. Stefan didn't even look at Elena when he started talking.

"Elena, I didn't know you were coming over"  
>"I know that I should have called. I just…" She was interrupted by Damon<br>"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome anytime" He looked at Elena and glanced at me, then looked back at Stefan, "isn't she Stefan?" He then looked back at Elena "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies" Elena smiled and I think I laughed a little inside. If it is completely true that they are vampires, who knows who long they've been like that "but, I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker" Elena smiled again. She must have liked the idea of seeing Stefan as a kid, because she didn't know about vampires. Stefan still hasn't changed the direction of his gaze off of Damon.

"Thank you for coming Elena. Nice to see you" There was a look of interest on Damon's face, but I think me and Stefan were the only two to notice that.  
>"Yeah, uh… we should probably go" She said as she looked at me and I nodded my head. Then she looked at Damon "It was nice to meet you, Damon"<br>"it was nice to meet you" I said looking at Damon.  
>"Great meeting you to, Elena." He kissed the back of Elena's hand. He turned to me "It was nice to meet you to" There was a flash of something in his eyes. I don't know what it was, but I think he know I remember. Elena and I walked up to Stefan.<br>"Stefan?" she said trying to get his attention but he didn't break his gaze off of Damon, who was still staring at Stefan. "Stefan?" she tried again trying to get his attention. It didn't work so we left.

We didn't talk much on the way back. She must have been thinking about Stefan. I was kind of thinking about Damon. He was so calm and nice to Elena, and at first he looked at her like she was someone else. Maybe she looked similar to Katherine, but I don't know because I haven't seen her face to face yet. I didn't want to say anything to Elena, because I don't know what's she's feeling. We got back to the frill, or at least outside of it. Caroline and Bonnie are still there but they started handing out the flyers for the festival. Caroline went off to talk to someone when Elena and I approached Bonnie to help her hand out the flyers. We were handing out flyers for a little bit before Bonnie brought up Stefan.

"He didn't call. Huh?" Bonnie asked Elena after they handed a flyer to someone.  
>"Or text. But then I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We never got to the texting part."<br>"that's an important milestone in any relationship" I nodded my head agreeing with Bonnie.  
>"Isn't it? The timing was all wrong anyway." Elena said.<br>"When is it ever right?" Bonnie said, and I agreed with her.  
>"I'm not ready"<br>"Who is?" I asked.  
>"At least I put myself out there"<br>"Is that what you call it?" Bonnie asked Elena.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"All we are hearing is reasons why you can't" I said to Elena before Bonnie had the chance to. She looked at Bonnie, and I saw Caroline.  
>"I'm gonna go" I started "is that okay?"<br>"Yeah" Bonnie said.  
>"Go ahead" said Elena.<br>"I'll see you guys later" I told them. They nodded their head as I walked over to Caroline.

"Wanna go to the Grill?" She asked me.  
>"Sure" I told her and we started walking. She stopped for a moment and I saw Damon. I stayed at my spot when Caroline kept walking to him. The next second he vanished. I went to her and then we went to the Grill.<p>

There I saw Tyler and we ended up playing pool together. I beat him most of the time thought and I don't think he liked that. I thought it was kind of funny though. We also sat down and ate together.

"Hey, you know that festival tonight?" Tyler asked me.  
>"Yeah"<br>"Would you mind watching the comet with me tonight at the festival?" I blushed a little.  
>"I wouldn't mind it at all" I told him and it looked like a smile appeared on his face.<br>"I'll meet you there?"  
>"Yeah" I said to him as I nodded my head. He got up to leave because we were done eating. I got up to leave to get ready for tonight.<p>

It felt like I got home pretty fast. The first thing I did was tell my mom that Tyler wanted to watch the comet with me. She hugged me and told me to have fun. I smiled and went upstairs to change into something else, that isn't my school clothes. I ended up putting on a light pink dress. I don't usually wear pink, but I liked the dress, so I figured 'why not'. I also changed my shoes, earrings, and I put on a headband. I heard the doorbell ring. It was Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline waiting for me. I didn't even know that they were going to pick me up.

We ended up getting to the festival pretty fast, considering it was only at the park. We each got a candle to light our way. Elena got her candle lit by Matt, and Elena lit Stefan's. They ended up talking to each other. I got my candle lit by Tyler, and we ended up walking with each other talking about the comet. He seemed sweet, funny, and smart. Just thinking about it makes me think I have a crush on him. After while we ended up going to the grill. We sat with Bonnie and Caroline. Elena had left the festival early on. Caroline saw Matt patching up Vikki's neck when Stefan came in.

"ugh, it's just so much drama" Caroline said. Stefan came over by us.  
>"Excuse me, Hi" Stefan said to us.<br>"Hi" Bonnie said to him.  
>"Have you guys seen Elena?"<br>"I think she went home" Stefan looked a little sad. Bonnie grabbed a pen from her bag and started writing on a napkin "I'm going to give you Elena's cell number along with her email. She's big on texting and you can tell her I told you so"  
>"Thank you" Stefan grabbed the napkin from Bonnie and she had a look on her face. I knew right there that Bonnie is a witch. I'm not going to say anything though, because it's up to her to figure that out.<p>

Bonnie got up and left after mumbling something and Stefan also left. Tyler ended up wanting to drive me home, which was okay with me. We ended up leaving Caroline alone at the table.

I told him how to get to my house, and here got there with no trouble at all. He parked his car right in front of my house.  
>"I had a nice time with you Chelsea" He said when he looked at me and smiled.<br>"I had a nice time to" I said to him. He leaned in to kiss me and I let him, but only for a little bit. It was nice, but I don't know if I wanted to get into a relationship so soon. "Thank you Tyler" I said before getting out.

When I got upstairs to my room I could stop thinking about rather or not to start a relationship or not, I didn't know what to do. I changed into some pajamas and was about to lay in my bed when I heard the doorbell ring. I ended up putting on some slippers and going down to answer it. I slowly walked down the stairs, and I opened the door.

There was a girl there about 2 years younger than me who has black hair in loose curls. Her clothes were a cross between gothic clothing and emo clothing.  
>"Nice PJ's" she said.<br>"Anna" I said as I gave her a hug on the porch. "I've missed you"  
>"I've missed you to" she said "Are we going to be on the porch all night or are you going to invite me in?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope those of you that have actual read this will review it, because like I said at the begging, if there are no reviews by 109/11, the next chapter will be the last chapter. I know there are people out there that don't review at all, because they don't know what to say, but say anything you want in the review, anything at all about the story. If you like it, let me know. If you don't like it, let me know that to, also let me know how I could make it better. I know I'm sounding greedy, but if you compare this story, to my other stories and how well the others are doing, it's a lot better than this one. Also, before I get to anything else, I want to let you know, that I want to see at least 2+ reviews. If there isn't, you know what's going to happen.  
><strong>

**Did you like the character at the end? Do you like Chelsea and Tyler's relationship? How do Chelsea and Anna know each other? They might be answered in the next chapter, or in other chapters... that all depends.**

**If you see this share this with your friends and tell them to review the story if you don't want this story to end!**

**I don't own TVD. :(**

**R&R 'till the next update (and possible last for the story)**


	7. Extra scenes & UPDATE

**First of all I want to say I know this is short. I wanted to post something tonight for this so I could share some news.  
><strong>**1.) This is basically something that I'm sort of going to be doing every so many chapters, starting with the one that's based off of Friday Night Bites (Season 1, Episode 3).  
>-These two scenes would happen at the end of it that I wasn't going to put in the actual chapter for this story that I'm writing.<br>-There is more left-out scenes for the episode (if you want to call it that), but I'm not going to put them up yet.  
>-Every so many chapters (If I actually continue this story along season 1) will have a chapter with left out parts from the past chapters, so you can see what happens in between scenes (so to speak)<br>2.) I won't put the actual next chapter up for a few weeks for a few reasons.  
>-Nobody really reviews unless I say that I need them to continue the story<br>-I sort of have a writers block for the chapter  
>-Nobody is really reading this<br>-I want to work more on my other two stories. **

**...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

As soon as Stefan and Matt were done talking Damon saw his opportunity. He started clapping which alerted Stefan to his presence.

Damon started clapping "Stefan joins the team and makes a friend" He stopped clapping and Stefan shook his head in annoyance as he turned around to Damon who was standing in the shadows. Damon stood straight up instead of continuing leaning on the brick wall. "It's all so ra ra go team! Yeah!" Damon basically did a fist pump in the air. Stefan scoffed and turned around to go into the locker room. Damon flashed in front of Stefan to stop him from going anywhere. Stefan took a step back before he could crash into Damon.

"Nice little trick with Elena" Damon said with a smirk "Let me guess, vervain in the necklace. Where did you get it?" They looked at each other's faces.  
>"Does it matter?" Stefan asked before walking away. Damon stayed facing where Stefan stood before.<br>"I could just seduce her the old fashion way." Stefan slowed his pace but was still walking away from Damon "Or i could just eat her" Damon said with a smirk that Stefan couldn't see, but he knew it was there. Stefan stopped in his tracks and turned to Damon. Damon turned to Stefan. They started walking towards each other when Stefan started to speak.  
>"You won't touch her" Stefan said as they got closer to each other. "Because deep down inside there is a part of you that cares for her." They started at each other "You aren't the monster who you pretend to be."<br>"Who's pretending?" Damon asked Stefan, trying to challenge him.

"Then kill me"  
>"I'm tempted"<br>"No, you're not. You had lifetimes to do it, and yet here I am. And there you are still stalking me, haunting me. After 145 years, you only hate me because Katherine is dead. You hate me because you still care for her. That is your humanity." There was tension building between the two, more than there already was. They both heard something coming from behind them. They looked and saw that it was Mr. Tanner.

"Salvatore," he said addressing Stefan "Come on we have a game to play"  
>"If it's my humanity" Damon said taking Stefan's attention from Mr. Tanner to him "Then what's this?" He said with a threatening tone before rushing over to Tanner. Damon sucked the blood and life from the high school history teacher football coach. Damon lavished in the taste of the fresh human blood. He let the lifeless body fall to the ground and looked at Stefan. The veins were still around his eyes. His fangs were still showing with blood dripping down from them along with the blood from around his mouth. "Anyone, Anytime, Anyplace" he said to Stefan in a threatening tone. Damon soon rushed off to who knows where leaving Stefan in the presence of the body of the former teacher.

* * *

><p>Chelsea was getting ready to cheer. It would be her first time being a cheerleader. For her, this was something that she never really imagined herself doing. She didn't think the night could go wrong, but she didn't know what happened moments earlier on the other side of the school yard. Nobody did because there was buildings and some cars in the way. She was outside and she felt something. She turned around to see what was giving her that feeling. Damon was behind her, which surprised her. Just being near him outside in the dark gave her a bad feeling because she know what he is. Damon wasn't showing his vampire features anymore and the blood from around his face was gone.<p>

"Hello there" he said in a playful, yet somewhat threatening tone. Chelsea took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Damon looked at her curiously. He stepped towards her and she stepped back. "Afraid of me, are we?" he asked. Chelsea was trying to seem confident, but it wasn't working.  
>"I know what you are" She said, not really sure if she should have said it or not.<br>"You do now, do you? And what is it that I am?" He asked her, playing with her like he does with his meals.  
>"A vampire"<br>"Well, you should know," Damon started saying to her, "That vampires LOVE human blood. Especially when it's afraid" He was trying to scare her.  
>"Not all of them" she knew because of Anna.<br>"Really?" He smiled, "You want a bet?" he asked rushing towards her. He didn't even reach her before dropping to the ground in pain. You could see some veins coming from his head and he held his head in pain.  
>"Yeah, I do" She was more confident than before. The pain in his head was coming from her. She knew how to do that, but she never actually did it before. A moment later she stopped and Damon slowly rose from the ground.<br>"You're a witch?" he sounded surprised. Chelsea was more confident and less nervous than before because she knew her powers affected him.  
>"Don't be so surprised." A small smile appeared on her face before going away. They just looked at each other for a while. Chelsea didn't know if she should hurt him again, or just walk away. Damon didn't know if he should try and eat her, even though he just ate, or what. He was somewhat intrigued by her. He heard something off in the distance with his enhanced hearing.<br>"We'll meet again" He said to Chelsea before speeding away.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, like I said, short chapter. I wanted to get this up on Wednesday before midnight so that is resulting in this short chapter. I have the whole thing planned out, but I only have so much of it typed up. I am not going to put the next chapter up (the actual one based on Friday Night Bites) for a couple of weeks for the reasons at the <strong>**beginning. I won't forget about this story, even if I do, I will eventually come back to this. **

**I know there are some of you that don't want me to end this story because you really like it and look forward to reading it, but (not to blame people) you've only reviewed the story either at the beginning, or when I mentioned in the last chapter that I might end the story because on 3 of my chapters I have no reviews. I am glad there are people who like the story and don't want it to end, but to be honest, it more than likely will in the somewhat near future. This doesn't mean that you have to stop reading my stories just because I stopped this one, I do have two others that you can read, if you want to get a taste of my other writing styles (I guess you could call it that). **

**I do, somewhat have a plan to do a chapter on the episode, Family Ties, which is the fourth episode of season one. I will let you know in the next chapter more about the future of this story, but it won't come for a couple of weeks.  
>(While writing these author's note I realized that there might be more text for this than the actual chapter... lol) <strong>


	8. Friday Night Bites

**This chapter is going to seem like it goes fast, the truth is, it does. I didn't want it to be too long, which meant leaving parts out that I wanted to originally put in. I kept the main parts of the episode in this chapter.  
>I like to write stuff that people are reading, and that I like writing. I don't really like rushing things, but I wanted to update this by a certain date and I can't find myself writing using this style, because I'm getting a little to use to my other writing style. Although I didn't want to just end this story with no real end, so that' s why I ending it the way I am. Then I came up with the idea for the sequel, which is still this story, but a different writing style. :)<br>Even though I did have plans for a chapter based from the fourth episode of season one, I really wanted to write a chapter about a different episode more. (You'll find out what episode at the end of the chapter.)**

**I know I've mentioned not continuing this story because of the lack of reviews...well, I have decided that I am going to end it, in a way ;). I know that some of you like this story and look forward to reading it, so I have decided to end this, and make a sequel. I know only eight chapters isn't really much for a story, but all I can say is, that the sequel will be interesting :)**

**I know, there will be questions by the end of this chapter, but I think that will make the sequel more anticipated. :)  
><strong>

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>The house smells like eggs and sausage. I've been making eggs for me and Anna, and well for the bacon, I put it in the microwave because I don't know how to make bacon on the stove.<p>

I was putting eggs on Anna's plate. "I've meet the Salvatore brothers" she looked at me "You know them?" I asked her as I some eggs on my plate.  
>"Yeah, I knew them in 1864" My eyes went wide... 'They were that old?' I asked myself. "I would be careful around Damon, he was nice when he was a human, but as a vampire, he isn't as good." I kind of already know this.<br>"On a random note, how long are you staying?"  
>"Well, I want to stay for a while, if it's okay"<br>"Yeah, of course it is." I said with a smile on my face.  
>I was about half done with breakfast when I looked up at the clock. 'Shit' I thought. It was almost time for school. I hurried and got my stuff together.<br>"I'll see you when I get back" I said to Anna before going out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Chelsea got to school pretty fast because she was in a hurry. She parked her car and took a deep breath to calm herself. She got to school early when she thought she was going to be late. Outside of her car, she saw Elena and Bonnie and she went to talk to them.

"Hey." she said to Bonnie.  
>"Hey." Bonnie said to Chelsea before bringing her attention back to Elena<br>"All I'm saying is to be careful. I got a weird feeling from him last night"  
>"Don't worry I'll be careful." Elena said, comforting Bonnie. They walked a little bit before bumping into Stefan.<p>

"I'm gonna go find Caroline" Bonnie said, making an excuse not to be near Stefan. Elena tried to Stop her as she left, but couldn't. She left Chelsea and Elena with Stefan. Chelsea saw Tyler off in the distance and went over to talk to him, because it was clear that Elena wanted to talk to Stefan.

"Hey." Chelsea said to Tyler.  
>"Hey." He said before giving her a hug. Matt was near them and had a 'really?" look on his face.<p>

Tyler was trying to get Matt angry at Stefan because Stefan was flirting with Elena, who was Matt's ex. Chelsea just watched the two talk because it wasn't her business. Occasionally she looked over to Stefan and Elena and saw them smiling. Before she knew it Tyler threw the football that he and Matt were tossing back and forth, towards Stefan. Even though Stefan's back was turned towards them, Stefan turned around and caught the ball, just inches away from his face. Everyone who saw was caught by surprise. Stefan held the ball for a moment before throwing it back to Tyler. Tyler caught it but stumbled back because of how hard it was thrown. Chelsea looked over at Stefan and Elena with a faked confused look. She knew that Stefan was a vampire, but she could show that she knew or something might happen.

"So, I'm gonna go to class" Chelsea said to Tyler before walking away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

The rest of my day felt like it went pretty fast. The only thing that really stuck out at me was being obsessed with the numbers 8, 14, and 22. I kept writing them in my notebooks, but I figured that the numbers are a clue to something that might happen tonight. Before I knew it I went outside the school by a group of girls.

I was on the grass outside of the school stretching. I never imagined that I would actually be doing this. I looked over to Bonnie and she was doing the same thing.  
>"Are you nervous?" She asked me.<br>"Well, kinda" I said with a small chuckle and a smile at the end. Then Bonnie looked up towards the football field. I looked up to see Elena walking over towards up carrying a water bottle.  
>"Hey, you're here" Bonnie got up and hugged Elena while I stayed on the ground looking up to them.<br>"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever" Elena said before they sat on the ground. "The only way to get things like they were is to do things that were." She began stretching as I came up from a stretch. "Oh, and you're coming to dinner" she said to Bonnie.  
>"I am?" Bonnie questioned Elena.<br>"Yeah, you, me and Stefan" I could tell a look of uneasiness came across Bonnie's face. "You have to give him a chance" Elena told Bonnie. She must have seen the uneasiness on Bonnie's face.  
>"Tonight's no good." Bonnie started to look around "Have you seen Caroline, I've texted her like a million times."<br>"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett. You are coming to the dinner"

"Fine" Bonnie said before looking at me. "Then she's coming too" She pointed her finger to me. I gave her a 'seriously' look. Did she not like Stefan that much? Without even having Elena turn to me, I could tell she rolled her eyes in some type of annoyance. She nodded her head, so she must have no problem with that. Elena turned to me.  
>"Do you want to?" She asked me. I wasn't sure, but looking at the begging in Bonnie's face, she must really want me to come. After a minute of thinking I nodded my head. A smile appeared on Bonnie's face.<br>"Okay, now that it's settled, do you know where I live?" Elena asked me and I shook my head.  
>"I'll drive her" Bonnie popped up.<br>"I have no problem with that, if it's okay"  
>"Oh, its fine with me." Bonnie said with a smile and I smiled back.<br>"I'll tell you have to get to my house after practice" I told Bonnie.

"So, why are you here at practice?" Elena asked me "I didn't think you were the cheerleader type"  
>"I'm not" I said with a small smile that quick went away. "Caroline roped me into it"<br>"That's Caroline for you" She said with a smile and we chuckled a little. Next thing we know, we see a car pulling up, playing music loud enough for us to hear.

"Oh...wow" Bonnie said when she saw the car park "That must be the mystery man from the grill"  
>"That's no mystery man" Elena started to say as the three of us started to get up "That's Damon Salvatore"<br>"Salvatore?" Bonnie looked at us, "as in Stefan?"  
>"Yep" I said popping the 'p'. Caroline got out the car and walked towards us. I stared at Damon with somewhat of a threatening look. He looked at me with some confusion but changed his gaze towards Elena. Then a look of cockiness appeared on his face. I could see out the corner of my eye that Elena was annoyed.<br>"I got the other brother," Caroline said to Elena as she passed us, "Hope you don't mind"

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV <strong>_

"Sorry I was late girls" Caroline began to say as she dropped her stuff on the ground "I was… uh busy. Alright, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?" All the cheerleaders except for Chelsea knew what she was talking about. The cheerleaders began to practice as Damon drove away in his car.

"Chelsea?" Caroline addressed "Since you're new, why don't you just observe?" Chelsea nodded in agreement before walking behind all the cheerleaders. She was never a cheerleader, so she just went along to with Caroline said. After she did Caroline spoke again "Elena, sweetie? Why don't you just observe today too?" Elena was having trouble with the moves so she just walked to the back by Chelsea.  
>"At least you're alone back here" Chelsea joked which made Elena smile.<p>

The rest of the time Elena and Chelsea watched the cheerleaders practice. Elena got bored watching the girls and switched her gaze over to the footballs players. There she saw Stefan going onto the field. Chelsea looked over to see Stefan getting tackled by Tyler. Chelsea shook her head a bit but returned her attention to the cheerleaders.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>_

I went home after cheerleading practice or really watching them practice. I'm not really a cheerleader, but it's something new. Before I left, I gave Bonnie my address so she knew where my house is. I left my stuff in the living room and went upstairs. When I got to my room I saw Anna on my bed reading.  
>"Nice books" She said raising her head.<br>"Thanks." I smiled a little before sitting on the edge of my bed. "So, I've been invited to this dinner, and you won't guess who's going to be there."  
>"Who?"<br>"Stefan Salvatore." Her eyes went a little wide.  
>"Why is he going to be there?"<br>"For the girl he's dating. She wants a friend of hers to come, and she's only going if I am."  
>"Oh."<br>"Yeah…" The conversation was quick and boring.

I went into the bathroom only to come out a few minutes later. Anna was still reading the book.  
>"Do you want anything?" I asked Anna.<br>"I am a little hungry," She chuckled a little.  
>"For human food or blood?"<br>It took a second before she answered "Blood." I sat on the bed next to her and stuck out my arm. She shook her head, "No." She looked at me. "I can wait until later."  
>"Hey," I looked at her, "it's okay, we've done this before… just only take a little" I tried to smile, to reassure her that it'll be okay. I put my wrist more toward her. She looked between me and my wrist. I nodded my head before she decided to drink some of my blood. She bit into my wrist and there was momentary pain, but it went away. Not even a minute later she lifted her head and my blood was around her mouth. I looked at the wounds she left in my wrist and wondered how I would hide it. Before I knew it Anna was holding her wrist to me. There was some blood coming out of it, so she must have bit it. I looked at her with an unsure face.<br>"Would you rather people ask about how you got a wound like that?" She asked me making a good point. What would happen if something happened to me while it was in my system? I looked back at my wrist, and then at hers. The gap on her wrist was closing so I had to make a decision. I ended up pulling Anna's wrist to my mouth, drinking her blood. I could feel my wrist healing it's self now that I have vampire blood in me. After I had enough to heal it, I got away from her wrist.  
>"I'm not doing that again" I said tasting the blood in my mouth.<br>"Yeah, that's what you said the last time, remember?" She looked at me and we smiled. I got off the bed and went into the bathroom to wash the blood off of me. While I was cleaning myself I heard the doorbell ring.

I went downstairs to answer the door.  
>"Hey." Bonnie said as I answered the door. "Nice house."<br>"Thanks." I smiled, "Come on in." I know I didn't really have to invite her in, but I did anyway. She came in and walked a little bit into the house.  
>"There's a little bit before Elena wants us over there so..."<br>"You wanna see my room?"  
>"Sure."<p>

I knew Anna could hear us, but I wasn't sure if she was going to stay in my room or not. Bonnie followed me up to my room. When we got to my room, I didn't see Anna, so I guessed that she was in the other room.  
>"I have to look into the other room for something, so I'll be right back." I told Bonnie before I went into the guest room to see if Anna was there. I peered in, and saw her on the bed, with my book that she was reading before.<br>"Why don't you come back into my room?"  
>"Because I don't want to."<br>"Come on," I tried to beg her, "The book will still be here tomorrow." I smiled and she looked up at me. A second later she put the book down and came with me back to my room.  
>"Bonnie," I said getting her attention, "This is a friend of mine, Anna. She's staying with us while her parents are on vacation." I carefully told Bonnie.<br>"Hi." Anna told Bonnie.  
>"Hi."<p>

We sat there talking for a few minutes before Bonnie and I left for Elena's. I was feeling like I needed to be careful, but that could be because I had vampire blood in me, and I didn't want anything to happen.

Bonnie pulled up to Elena's house. It looked almost like mine on the outside. Bonnie rang the doorbell and Elena answered it. Elena let us in and we went to her kitchen to prepare the dinner. I offered to help, since I was there with Bonnie and we ended up both helping.  
>"You explain it" Bonnie started to talk to Elena while we were putting food into bowls "Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, 'I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie was telling something that made her think that she was a witch, but she doesn't think she is.<p>

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop" Elena said tried to deny the point that Bonnie foreseen the commercial come on before it did. This made Bonnie bring up another point.  
>"Well, what about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers" I raised my head from the bowl I was putting food in to pay attention. I was also obsessed with three numbers. I wonder if they are the same "I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" 'They are the same numbers' I thought to myself.<br>"I keep seeing those too" I mentioned, which made Elena and Bonnie both look at me. Bonnie had a curious look on her face.  
>"How weird is that?" Bonnie asked. I shrugged a little.<p>

"It happened to me all the time" I was being honest. I can be obsessed with numbers and other things before something happens. It's like a premonition before something happens.  
>Elena looked at both of us "Maybe we should play the lottery". Bonnie and I chuckled. Elena looked at Bonnie "Have you talked to your grams?"<br>"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch" 'Her grandma to?' I asked myself. "I don't wanna be a witch" 'She just doesn't know what it's like to be a witch' I was sort of like that at first, until my mom explained it all to me. "Do you want to be a witch?" She asked Elena.  
>"I don't wanna be a witch" Elena said to Bonnie. Elena isn't a witch anyway, or at least I'm about ninety-nine percent sure she isn't. We finished putting the food into the bowls but all we needed were the spoons.<p>

"Okay, Serving spoons" Elena started to look around for them.  
>"Little drawer on your left" Bonnie said without even looking. Elena looked at Bonnie and then went to that drawer. Sure enough, the serving spoons in it.<br>"Okay, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times" Elena said. I could tell that she was trying not to sound freaked out or anything.  
>"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie then said. It sounded like she didn't believe it. Then the doorbell rang.<br>"Okay, he's here" She turned to Bonnie "Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self" She finished with a smile and went to answer the door.  
>"It's nothing to be freaked out about Bonnie" I said to her after Elena went to answer the door.<br>"I just think it's weird and my grams is just going to say because I have ancestors from Salem and she'll tell me to embrace it." I gave a halfway understanding face. Elena came back to the kitchen with Stefan and we sat down to eat.

The dinner was silent and awkward. It was clear that Bonnie didn't really want to be there, but she just sat there and ate. Elena brought up the fact that Bonnie's ancestors are witches and that grabbed Stefan's attention. He said something about the Salem witches being great examples of being individuals and that made me smile. I could also tell it warmed Bonnie up to him. Next thing I know Damon is coming in. 'Really?' I thought as he walked into where we were eating. I tried to appear calm, even though I was nervous. I knew that he wouldn't try anything in front of Elena.

After we all ate, we went into the living room and talked. I mainly just listened in, but once in a while I said something. Damon said something about him and Stefan watching everyone that they love, die. I felt sad for Stefan, because he seems nice, but not as much for Damon. I looked at them with an interesting look before Elena went into the kitchen to wash dishes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The next day~<strong>_

* * *

><p>I was standing with Bonnie at the scene of the crime. Right now, the rest of the day seemed like a blur. Mr. Tanner was dead, killed. I think I know who, but I can't really tell anyone because they all think it was an animal attack. I looked over to Bonnie and she looked shaken. I looked back over at the scene and saw the numbers that we've been seeing. Building 8, the number 14 was on one of the license plates, and 22 was the number of the parking spot that Tanner's Bonnie was found on. I offered to drive Bonnie home, but she had me drive her to her grandmother's house. It was a silent drive. I walked with Bonnie up to the door and I met her grandmother. We found out that the other is a witch. She asked me if I knew what Bonnie was, and I said I did. She wanted me to stay with her when she explained to Bonnie about being a witch, but I couldn't because I needed to go home.<p>

I got home in what seemed like an hour, when it was only a couple of minutes. I got up to my bedroom and jumped backwards onto it.  
>"Hey." I could hear Anna say from the door way. I looked over to her and she must have seen my face. "What happened?"<br>"One of the teachers at the school was murdered." I kept it simple. I told her who I thought did it and she was thinking about it too.  
>"That seems possible." She said before the doorbell rang unexpectedly. I looked at Anna with a confused look before going to answer it. My parents were gone, so they couldn't. I opened the door and gasped at who was there.<br>"Damon." I looked at him with some fear in my face.  
>"Aren't you going to invite me in? There is a killer on the loose."<br>"Yeah, and I'm looking at him."  
>His expression changed before he spoke again. He took a step back, as if he wanted me to go out there. At first I was hesitant, but I could always immobilize him if something happened.<p>

I was hoping that Anna was listening in as I carefully went out on the porch.  
>"What do you want?" I asked him.<br>"How do you know about me?"  
>"From a friend." Which was half true. He didn't look like he completely believed me, but he didn't say anything. "It wasn't Caroline, if that's who you're thinking."<br>"Then who?"  
>"Like I'm going to tell you." looking at his face, I was hoping that Anna's blood was still in my System.<br>"You better…"  
>"Or what? You'll kill me? Try to compel me? I know Elena, I could just tell her and she'd stay away from you."<br>"She wouldn't believe you."  
>"That's true, but I could always try and convince Stefan to tell her." He looked at me like he was either pissed or out of options. He looked like he heard something from inside my house. I'm glad he couldn't get in and that the only other person that knew about us talking was Anna. He probably heard her coming down the stairs or something. I was trying to think of something I could say so I could go back in my house, and hopefully have Anna give me some blood. Even though I don't like the taste, it would be in my system just on the safe side. I'd rather come back a vampirewitch than being just dead. I heard the telephone ring. I was relived and went into the house answer it, only to find out that Anna called the house from her cell phone.

"Are you okay" She mouthed to me, knowing that Damon was still on the porch.  
>"Yeah" I mouthed back. She looked at me, "No." I took a deep breath not knowing if I should ask her or not. She looked at me in a 'tell me' look. "Do you think your blood is still in my system from last night?"<br>"I don't know. Why?" She mouthed back.  
>"I don't trust him." She figured out what I was thinking. She took out something sharp from her pocket and looked at me. I knew what her look meant. He would be able to smell her blood if she were to do anything. I thought about it, knowing he was outside and thought I answered the phone. I looked at Anna and nodded my head a little. All we did was cut a little on my finger, just enough so you could smell blood. Then she pinched the back of her hand hard enough to make blood come out. I took a deep breath and sucked the blood, but only enough, just to be on the safe side. Yeah, I could take Damon, but he was stronger than me and get to me faster than I could kill him with magic.<br>"Thanks," I mouthed, "Can you keep listening?" She nodded her head and I smiled. "Thanks" I mouthed before carefully walking back outside.

"You hurt yourself." Damon said the moment I closed the door.  
>"No biggie, I healed it." He looked at me like I was lying. "Why, do you care?"<br>"No." Well, this is awkward I started think, it became silent. Neither of us said anything or looked away from each other. Next thing I know he pressed his lips onto mine. To both of our surprised I kissed back. I found myself wanting more as he pulled away. He looked at me with sad eyes and my thought is that he was faking it. He pushed some of my hair behind my ear and held my head with his hands.  
>"I'm sorry." He said. Next thing I know everything went black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>~One year Later~ (preview for sequel)<em>**

* * *

><p><em>It was a light less night as there were no stars in the sky as they waited outside for a resident of the house to come out. The only sounds they heard were the crickets and the faint voices of the people inside the house. They waited until finally a blonde woman came outside.<em>

"_Rudy" the lady yelled before she whistled "Rudy, Come on. It's too hot to make me come look for you" She was looking for her dog, little did she know, she would never see it again. She bent down to pick something up before being startled by another blonde girl. She gasped in surprise._

"_I'm so sorry" the second blonde began to say "I didn't mean to scare you" she said in a sincere voice  
>"Can I help you?"<br>"Yeah, my car ran out of gas a few miles back. My boyfriend is in the hospital and I was on the way to visit him" The second blonde said with her voice filled with sorrow "I was wondering if I could use your phone."  
>"Don't you have a cell phone?"<br>"Yeah, but the battery is dead." She took out a phone from her pocket and held it in the air before putting it back into her pocket. "I promise I'm not a serial killer, I just want to use your phone"_

"_Sure, you can use it" She turned around to go into the house.  
>"So, I can come in…?" The sad blonde asked.<br>"No. I'll go get the phone and bring it out here"  
>"I thought the southern folk were supposed to be trusting." The second blonde said with less sadness in her voice than before.<br>"I'm from Florida"  
>"Well, that explains it" The other blonde said with no sadness in her voices what so ever. She rushes over to the first blonde and grabs her by the neck, looking straight into her eyes.<br>"Now, show us a little southern hospitality" The second blonde compelled her.  
>"That's my girl." a male voice from behind the tree said. The male came out from behind the tree and into view. He walked up to the girls "Good job."<br>"Thank you Klaus."  
>"You're welcome, Chelsea."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to have part of the sequel in this chapter so you get a little sneak peak. I tried to go without using Chelsea's name, in the sneak peak, because it builds up the anticipation to figure out who it is. I was originally going to upload this chapter, and the first chapter of the sequel on the same day, but I am still writing the first chapter for the sequel. I can tell you that it's, in a way, a different writing style than this story. I'm trying to incorporate the writing style that I'm using for one of my other stories, for the sequel for this story.<strong>

**PLEASE tell me what you think in the reviews, and PLEASE say if you are interested in reading the sequel. The sequel should be up tomorrow, tonight if I'm lucky. I haven't decided what to call the sequel, so if you are interested in reading it and you have an idea for the title, leave it in the review :) Sometimes just reading other ideas gives me my own idea. If I like someone's idea, I'll write their name in the authors not for the chapters, letting readers know that it was you idea for the title. **

**Check out my profile page for my future story ideas, my current story ideas, and all my stories (which you can scroll down the whole page instead of reading everything on my page.)**

_**Thanks for reading this story, and I hope you check out the sequel when I get it uploaded.  
>R&amp;R <strong>_


End file.
